


Hello Angel - Kisses

by gurajiorasu



Series: Hello Angel [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do kisses... have different meanings for angels?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Angel - Kisses

Ohno woke up from his nap and found that Nino was sitting on the edge of the bed, folding the laundry right next to him. He smiled, somehow felt delighted that Nino was there. With him.

“Hey,” Ohno croaked, catching Nino’s arm with his hand.

“Oh, hey,” Nino turned to look at Ohno and smiled. “You hungry? I’ve made curry.”

Ohno gripped Nino’s arm tighter, showing his happiness. “Yeah, I’m starving.”

Nino smiled and ruffled Ohno’s hair briefly. He put down the laundry and stood up. “I’m going to reheat it up first, okay?”

Ohno nodded and let Nino’s arm go. “Thank you,” he beamed.

Nino chuckled. “You’re adorable. You know that, right?” With that, Nino ducked down and landed a kiss on Ohno’s lips. “Wait a minute,” he said and walked towards the kitchen to reheat the curry.

Ohno froze. Somehow, being kissed by Nino always rendered him motionless. His heart beat wildly and his face heated up.

“Nino?”

“Hm?” Nino stopped on his track and turned to Ohno.

“Do kisses... have different meanings for angels?” Ohno finally asked what he had been aching to know since the first time Nino kissed him. “Because... you see... for humans, kisses mean– it means lo– love and–” Ohno sighed, failing to actually put his question into words.

Nino definitely didn’t expect that question. He was dumbstruck for a few seconds. When he regained his control over himself again, he answered, “Well, it... it does mean a little bit differently for angels.”

Ohno’s heart deflated upon hearing that. “Oh,” he said.

Nino smiled and approached Ohno, caressing Ohno’s cheek with his thumb. “Because kisses could mean love for humans, but it also could mean lust.” Nino leaned in and pecked Ohno’s lips. “Meanwhile, for us angels, it could _only_ mean love. That’s the only meaning that it has for angels.”

Nino pulled away and turned around, leaving Ohno to process everything at his own pace.  



End file.
